realm_of_arenia_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
River Bend
River Bend is a large town in the province of Ethia in southeastern Palitnum. About 1000 people, mostly human, own property and live in the residential section and assorted farmsteads to the east and south. Duke Reynor Dillwort is the lesser noble under Baron Adrius of Ethia in charge of River Bend; he has three minor lords beneath him to assist in running the city. Banor Rockarm is in charge of masonry and smithing. Heila Hinterstead oversees fishing and farming. Gillan the Spectacled runs the library and collects taxes. Together, the four nobles run the trading hub known as River Bend. There are three districts in River Bend: #Residential #*The small two room huts that house most of the commoners in town. Heila lives among the people there, and so do many of the lesser craftsmen. The west side of town. #Natural #*The athletic fields, farms, and parks are found here. The east side of town. #Trade #*The wealthier craftsmen and some lesser nobles live around the market square in the center of town. River Bend was established as an official town in 134, during Karvon the Second's rule. Notable Buildings and Places *'River Bend Over Inn' **'The only inn in town. It is a quaint establishment, being run by three people. Mildred (the Modly) is the waitress, Elion Fallenleaf is the barkeep, and Heldor Jay owns the inn. There are 7 rooms for overnight stay, one attic and 6 singles on the second floor. There are two hearths,a bar, a cellar, and a pantry on the ground floor. There are two doors, one along the King's Road and one in the back behind the bar. There are two long tables and two round tables and aspiral staricase in the far back corner. *'Duke Reynor's Mansion' **'The Duke lives in a large gated mansion enclosed within the bend in Long River that characterizes River Bend. His family, wife Mary and young son Jim, live with him. He also keeps the permanent captain of the guard Sir Bordun Graff in his guest house. Many parties are held within the mansion's walls. *'Library and Pantheon' **'Gillan the Spectacled lives in the Library and runs his services from there. The Library is the first floor, and on the second is a pantheon of all the neutral and good alligned gods. The Library is in the middle of Market Square in the center of River Bend. *'Market Square' **'In the center of the Trade District amongst the many different shops lies a large, open plaza known as Market Square. Every weekend, it turns into a bazaar teeming with people of all kinds, mostly travlleing merchants and skilled craftsmen. *'Docks' **'Located to the east of Reynor's Mansion, the docks allow a traveller to purchase a boat ride t Palitnum or Ariston, in addition to being a roguish location for shady business deals. Fishmaster Drab is in charge. *'Stables' **'Right next the the inn, the stables are run by Horsemaster Fardor. From him, one can rent or buy a horse or a carriage ride to Hadvar's Landing or Palitnum. *'Athletic Fields and Park' **'In the Nature District of town are two great open fields. One has a track, a sparring ring, equestrian training grounds, and an archery range. The other is well shaded and decorated with beautiful wooden structures like statues and bridges, Many of the town's children play in the park, while many of the volunteer militia train in the athletic fields under Sir Bordun Graff. *'Barracks and Watchtowers' **'The volunteer militia of River Bend is composed of male and female citizens who stand guard on a rotational basis. Each month, the guard changes to new volunteers. There is a central barracks in the Residential District, along with five wactchtowers scattered throughout the borders of town. Notable Figures *'Duke Reynor Dillwort '(b. 1167) Human {Brown hair, brown eyes 5'10" 158lbs} **Leader of the town under Baron Adrius of Ethia. Lives in the Duke's Mansion. Has a wife and kid, Mary and Jim Dillwort. *'Sir Bordun Graff '(b. 1165) Human Warlord {Blonde hair, blue eyes 6'0" 176lbs} **Runs the River Bend militia out of the Barracks and the Athletic Fields. He trains young warriors and often gets them accepted into the ranks of the Silver Shields. He is not a member of the Shields, but has earned a knighthood through his demonstration of valor by protecting Baron Adrius from a crazy assasin. He now lives in River Bend with Duke Reynor. *'Heila Hinterstead '(b. 1133) Human {grey hair, blue eyes 5'4" 115lbs} **Among her duties in River Bend are making sure that the fishermen and farmers are always doing their duty by selling a portion of their product at the Market Square and shipping another to the rest of Ethia, giving a portion of it to River Bend as a tax, and then keeping the rest for their families. She is the oldest noble in River Bend, and a widow. He husband, Gal Hinterstead, died in the Frigid Rebellion. She has no children, but takes a special interest in the upkeep of the park for the young ones of River Bend. *'Banor Rockarm '(b. 1178) Human {Bald and bearded, Brown eyes 5'11" 215lbs} **The head blacksmith of River Bend, he ensures the masons and the balcksmiths maintain the bridges and key buildings of the town. His family is renowned for their prowess in bending metal, hence the name Rockarm. He sells his wares out of a shop in Market Square. His wife, Edna, he suspects is having an affair with another smith, Tod Grandblade. His son, Timothy Rockarm, was recently abducted by a mysterious cult. *'Horsemaster Fardor '(b. 1180) Human Ranger {Brown hair, brown eyes 6'1" 167lbs} **Raised in Algeros as a horse breeder for Duke Rhorison, he now lives in River Bend as the horse trainer and stable master. He is not married. *'Fishmaster Drab '(b. 1179) Human Rogue {brown hair, brown eyes 6'2" 156lbs} **An alcoholic sailor from Ariston, Fishmaster Drab has had trouble with the law before. He has a ship, Shallowtide, that makes frequent trips into Greatwater for fishing expeditions. His crew (about twenty or so) is known as the Smugglers for their engagement in shipping of contraband. He knows most of the rumors of the Kingdom...for a price. *'Gillan the Spectacled '(b. 1185) Human Cleric {Red hair, brown eyes 5'8" l20lbs} **Easily the most brilliant and youngest noble of River Bend, even all of Palitnum. He is a follower of Ioun, constantly searching to expand his wisdom and knowledge of the world. He runs the library and pantheon, in addition to being the financial leader of the town. He is celibate, dedicating himself to his studies instead of marriage. *'Mildred the Moldy '(b. 1189) Human {Brown hair, brown eyes 5'2" 113lbs} **The barmaid of River Bend Over Inn, she doesn't keep herself clean. He breath smells like fish (then again, most everything smells of fish in River Bend) and her hair is always matted with oils. She has four teeth in her head. Needless to say, she is single. *'Elion Fallenleaf '(b. 1113) Half-Elf Bard {Blonde Hair, green eyes 6'2" 120lbs} **He was born in Palitnum City, the product of an illicit love affair bewteen a senator and a visiting elvish seamstress. He was raised in the bars and inns of the city, until he decided to travel the country side and see the wonderful places. He is the oldest person in River Bend (because he is an Elf) and works at the bar of River Bend's inn. He awaits the day a fair maiden comes to claim his heart. *'Heldor Jay '(b. 1160) Human {Blonde Hair, brown eyes 6'1" 165lbs} **He is the crotchety owner of River Bend Over Inn, priding himself on it's watered down ale and chalked flour. He is all about cheating his guests for a gold piece, and often keeps the attic room locked to charge more for his six other rooms. Visitors often have to go into town to find lodging for the night. He has no family. Category:Notable Cities and Places